


The shadowsingers music

by Mabonsplace



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Illyrians (ACoTaR), Multi, The Autumn Court (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabonsplace/pseuds/Mabonsplace
Summary: Set in a Court of Silver flames: Azriel is send to the High Lords meeting at the Autumn Court. At the banquet after the meeting, a female catches his eye.
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s), Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The shadowsingers music

Set in A Court of Silver Flames:  
Azriel is send to the High Lords’ meeting at the Autumn Court. At the banquet after the meeting, a mysterious woman catches his eye.

Berron Vanserra is dead.  
I was making my way over to a tray filled with books, when a Male stormed into my bookstore.  
The way he looked around frantically, with bloodshot eyes, and his wrinkled coat floating behind him, made me pause in my movement.   
A warrior. He was a warrior of the Autumn Court. I stood there, frozen in shock, when he started to shout.  
“The High Lord! He’s dead! He’s dead!”

He stormed out into the day, leaving us to process the news.  
The door closed with a loud screech a moment later.  
I didn’t know what I did next, my mind was blank.The room closed in on me in its stillness, before the world around me exploded into a loud mix of colours and noises.

The high lord is dead. He’s gone, gone forever.  
It was there, in the middle of the day, with a few other fae in my store, that I fell to my knees and started to cry in relief. All around me I heard others cry, scream, laugh. And it was that day I realized, that I had always carried a crushing weight on my shoulders.  
And finally, it had vanished at once.

I was on my way, running through the woods. My steps were muffled by the leaves from the colour of dark auburn to pale orange, covering the ground in a bright carpet. It was a clear day, everything looked serene and calm.  
So when I finally arrived the autumn castle, I was shocked to see it in a frenzy. The gigantic stone castle stood on its place, unyielding. But today, it’s windows were filled with fae in them, there was movement all over the place.  
Everywhere, high fae were running around, there wasn’t even a drop of void. I saw a Female walking through the gates, not caring at all, as she pulled something from her basket and handed it out to those around her. A guard, standing next to her, simply nodded her and finally accepted one himself. It was alcohol. People were celebrating in the castle.  
I ran towards it, still not believing in my eyes. When I was near enough, to bei the middle of it, I realized the noise i heard- was music. Flutes. Violins. Backpipes. I drowned in the sounds of them, their tones caressing my ears.

Stepping through the gates, I felt fae left and right grazing my arms, as they made their own way through. I turned to my left, in hopes of getting through to the small alleyway, meant for servants.  
As I pushed myself through it, I was met by more voices inside the castles. Echoes everywhere were mirrored by the walls, making it a loud crescendo.  
I made my way past a couple, who had started to dance, in the middle of a hallway. The male in a curtesy, mockingly kissing the females’ hand. “Where will we go next?”, he said and then blared out a laugh from the depth of his lungs.  
A few corridors away, more people lingered. More laughter.  
The dark auburn curtains hang loose in the hall, I was running along the corridors leading towards the sleeping quarters now. Banging on Estyns door, I waited for a response. None came. So I tried to pull on the door, but it didn’t budge.  
What would they normally do at this time? Surely he wouldn’t be in his quarters anyway, when something of this margin happened. I ran back the way I came, looking for the meeting room across the ball room. A few people looked at me strangely, but didn’t mind me otherwise. The grand halls of the Autumn castle had turned into a place of celebration.  
I saw more and more, people must have just run here, leaving everything. Some were still in their working clothes, I swear some fae younglings grazed me when they ran around the halls.  
But I didn’t spot Esten anywhere.  
A guard in front of the crowning room was on my right. He didn’t do anything to keep the crowd from entering. Out of breath, I stopped in front of him and. “Have you seen Estyn?” His face turned toward me, a look of surprise on it. “I mean prince Estyn.”  
“No, not-“  
Stressed out now, I ran towards the only other place I hoped he would be. He is probably fine. Just somewhere in the crowd. Probably drinking with the others.  
The doors of the barn were open, so when I entered the only attention I got were the some of the horses, who were lounging in their stables, not minding me at all.  
My heart skipped a few beats, my hands clammy. There must be someone here, who knew- someone-  
I turned around and ran, this time turning to the guards training place. It was uphill, a few miles from the castle place.  
I had only made a few steps, when a group of fae caught my eyes. Their metal armour caught the afternoons sun. Without thinking about it, i made my way over there. Taking my dress into my hands, I prevented it from getting into the muddy ground,  
My steps were covered from the wet ground, I was near enough now to make out some of their voices. One in particular sounded familiar.  
They heard me, before they turned over to look. Estyn was walking with a group of knights, all of them deep in discussion.  
Heading towards the castle, he didn’t hear me until I was practically on him.  
“Estyn! Are you okay? Is it true?” In seconds, I ran into him, and he had only enough time to open his arms. Stumbling back, he caught me.  
His scent was one of fresh lilies, embracing me in their scent. I always teased him, since he found flowers unfit for a knight of the autumn court.  
I had always told him how I was going to visit the Spring court one day, with their variety of flowers. He’d always promised me that he would bring me, though we both knew it was not possible. Fae of the autumn court weren’t allowed to leave from here. But now I was finally free to go. The reign of Berron the horrible was over.

He pulled me back, to look at me, before he regarded me with a look so full of emotion. It made me feel breathless. “Yes. Yes it’s true.” I could the feel the same relief in him, his shining eyes gave him away. I smiled at him. And for a moment, we were there, and it felt like it was only us, as always, in my small cottage at the corner of the woods.  
Remembering where we were, I finally stepped back and Estyn seemed to snap out of it. I realized the other two had their hands at their swords. Oh, no, no. I shouldn’t have done that. I had been to caught up in the moment, to notice who they were. His other brothers. The only consultation was the absence of Eris, the Highlord of the Autumn court as of today.  
They exchanged a look, but didn’t say anything otherwise. No snarky comment, no nothing. Things must be really going downhill then.  
Not sure what to do, I looked at Estyn, who gave me a small sign not to say anything. Turning my back to them, I ran all the way back to my cottage,hoping to not have caused something of consequence.  
Later that day, when I was sitting at my table, making sense of the events of the day, I heard someone knock on my door. I looked threw the window. I had seen him with Estyn a few times.  
“A message from the prince”, he said, handing me over a curfew. It was heavy, a stamp on it with Estyns initials, “The celebration will start when the sun is down.” He left as fast as he had appeared, and again I was there, alone and not sure what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Our favorite shadowsinger! If you have any suggestions, write them into the comments :)


End file.
